Song Shuhang/Items
Despite he just started his path of cultivation, Song Shuhang has amassed a number of items enough to make elite disciples from major influences drooling with envy. His items are at least high grade. However, the running joke was he always received treasures from those he helped, since giving him money is considered as vulgar for someone with his status, when in reality he has no care for treasures and in desperate need for money. Armours Black Iron Divine Armour A Fifth Stage artifact, the armour originally belonged to North River. It was exchanged with Shuhang’s blank Immortal Food Feast invitation card. The armour usually combined with sabre intent armour. Blessings of Ancestor Witch Song Shuhang obtained this item by trading the silver gauntlet with Anything Can Sell. When equipped, it grants the user the ability to teleport short distances. This is a Ninth Stage artifact but can be used by a Fifth Stage or higher. Jasper Kasaya A gift from True Monarch Yellow Mountain, as the reward for Receiving Senior White’s Quest and taking care of Doudou. This choice was made due to Yellow Mountain’s misunderstanding that Shuhang was intending (and well fitted) to advance down the cultivation path of Buddhism when in reality Shuhang wanted to have a scholarly image and progress down the Taoism path. The Kasaya is a powerful item and comes with a code/seal that prevents it from being removed/stolen by others. However, due to Yellow Mountain forgetting about the code when he presented it to Shuhang, Shuhang was unfortunately stuck with wearing it for a while. Shuhang would eventually exchange it for Foreign Monk’s Daoist Robe, a deed which both parties were more than happy to. Daoist Robe Song Shuhang exchanged the Jasper Kasaya he got from Yellow Mountain for the Daoist robe with Foreign Monk. The robe was destroyed during Shuhang’s Second Promotes Third Heavenly Tribulation. Senior White Two Brand’s Exoskeleton Armor Medicine Pills As part of the rewards for Receiving Senior White’s Quest, the members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group provided Shuhang with these medicine pills with staggering quantity. Usually, even elite disciples from a major school will only receive a single pill per month. Resurrection Items Resurrection items are considered as rare items in the Cultivation World. However, Song Shuhang has been using them rather liberally. Bamboo Leaf This bamboo leaf was given to Shuhang as an apology for being mistaken as Blockhead Song and hit by an ancient bamboo tree. This leaf was accidentally used to resurrect the Northern Great Emperor. Phoenix Rises from the Ashes This item was created by using the Eye of Skylark and Eye of Tyrant Song by White when they were imprisoned in a Heavenly Way’s small black room. This item was activated in advance, resulting in Song Shuhang Two. Resurrection Cross Song Shuhang obtained this item by trading the silver gauntlet with Anything Can Sell. Song Shuhang ‘mistakenly’ used this item after he escaped from the Metal Throne. Resurrection Coins The coins were manufactured by Any Goods Can Have. They can be used by Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign and lower cultivators. The time taken to fully resurrect is based on the coin flip. Cooling Period: 10 days between usage Storage Items Size Reducing Pouch Song Shuhang obtained this item from the Mysterious Island. It was made in the shape of a rabbit. Currently, this pouch was claimed by Scallion Lady as her residence. Medicine Master has stated that the pouch would cost his entire fortune to acquire. Bracelet White gave Shuhang this item as a payment or compensation for accompanying him. Storage Jars × 50+ Song Shuhang obtained this item from the Celestials he captured. He planned to use this item as a new year gift to his disciples and juniors. Moreover, due to the amount of jars he had, and he practically has no use for them, Shuhang has been giving them out as gifts rather liberally. Talismans Mansion Lord Seven Lives’ Talisman provided Shuhang with these talisman in order to destroy Altar Master’s organization: * Armour Talisman (Increases the caster's defences.) * Evil-Breaking Talisman (Attacks ghosts, demons, and the techniques of ghost cultivators.) * Shield Talisman (Creates a barrier to protect) * Sword Talisman (Unleashes a blast of Sword Qi) Puppets Song Shuhang has picked up the occasional puppet that can be used, as long as they are fed spirit stones. Dragon Puppet This puppet can be used as a vehicle, and was his primary method to get around prior to achieving Fourth Stage. Sealed Zen Writing Brush A calligraphy brush that is an item of the Third Stage. The specific uses of it are presently unknown, though there are several in existence. Category:Song Shuhang Category:Items